Patch - 2015.12.10
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.266 seconds *''Directional Cyclone Q: ''Before casting animation canceled. *''Thunder Spirit W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.2 seconds -> 0.1 seconds *''Lightning Barrier E: ''The shield now also grants 10% bonus Ability Power. *''Fairy Dance - Active E: ''Upon activation, it now also grants 25% bonus Movement Speed. *''Fairy Dance - Standby E: ''The performance of the skill counting are optimized. *''Salvation Mantra W: ''Cooldown reduced from 22/20/18/16/14 seconds -> 18/16/14/12/10 seconds *''Fulfillment Mantra E: ''Cooldown reduced from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Waveform Delay E: ''Damage type adjusted from magic damage -> physical damage *''Waveform Delay E: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.8 AP -> 0.8 Bonus AD *''Souryuusha Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 70/75/80/85/90 Mana -> 60 Mana *''Kaze no Kizu E: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65/70 Mana -> 50 Mana *''Abyssal Fissure Q: ''Scaling damage increased from 0.33 AP -> 0.4 AP *''Gravity Seize E: ''Base damage increased from 60/90/120/150/180 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Gravity Seize E: ''Scaling damage increased from 0.35 AP -> 0.5 AP *''Lamentation of Cerulean Swords E: ''Base damage increased from 5/10/15/20/25 damage per sword -> 8/16/24/32/40 damage per sword *''Lamentation of Cerulean Swords E: ''Scaling damage increased from 0.12 AD per sword -> 0.15 AD per sword *''Big Dipper of Renewal R: ''Mana cost reduced from 150/175/200 Mana -> 100 Mana *''Death by Piercing Q: ''Enters the cooldown after all available marks for using Death by Flashing Q are used or removed. *''Death by Embracing W: ''Stun duration reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Lightning Palm (Izutsushi) Q: ''The AoE damage will no longer be affected by Spell Vamp. *''Whirlwind (Shippuujinrai) E: ''The damage blocking effect removed. *''Frost Blink E: ''Cooldown reduced from 22/20/18/16/14 seconds -> 26/24/22/20/18 seconds *''Transform: Wing R: ''Bonus Movement Speed reduced from 30%/60%/90% -> 35%/50%/65% *''Assault Form (Thunder Rage) Q: ''Passive effect removed. *''Haken Form (Scythe Slash) W: ''Passive effect removed. *''Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E: ''Bonus Attack Speed from passive effect removed. *''Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E: ''Bonus Damage from passive effect removed. *''Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E: ''Bonus Movement Speed from passive effect adjusted from 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% -> 10% *''Assault Form: Lightning Bind R: ''The duration of immobilize effect reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Zanber Form: Jet Zanber R: ''The duration of immobilize effect reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''The Dark Side of Time E: ''Can no longer teleport. *''The Dark Side of Time E: ''Bonus Movement Speed increased from 15% -> 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% *''The Dark Side of Time E: ''Upon activation, now grants 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Attack Damage. *''Lacy Dance Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.65 AD -> 0.85 Bonus AD *''Diagonal Blade Dance R: ''Scaling damage of the Blade Dance aura adjusted from 0.3 Bonus AD -> 0.2 Bonus AD *''Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.3 AP -> 0.2 AP *''Zadkiel (Freezing Puppet) R: ''Base damage reduced from 35/60/80 damage per 0.5 seconds -> 20/40/60 damage per 0.5 seconds *''Brain Point E: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.8 AP -> 0.6 AP *''Brain Point E: ''Base damage reduced from 100/150/200/250/300 -> 60/105/150/195/240 *''Delacium Light Stream E: ''Cast range reduced from 500 range -> 400 range *''Delacium Light Stream E: ''Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds -> 15/14/13/12/11 seconds *''Divine Shield R: ''The damage amplifier buff removed. *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''The duration of immobilize effect on the first target hit reduced from 1 second -> 0.75 seconds *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''The duration of immobilize effect when the ribbon breaks reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''The flight speed of ribbon reduced from 1200 -> 1000 *''Tail Gun R: ''Cooldown increased from 45 seconds -> 60 seconds *''Cannibal Flower W: ''The plant now has 200 radius of vision around itself. *''Vine E: ''Mana cost reduced from 60 Mana -> 45 Mana *''Vine E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.1 seconds *''Spirit-biding Coffin: ''Stun duration reduced from 1 second -> 0.75 seconds *''Power Word: Shield Q: ''The duration of Weakness debuff reduced from 15 seconds -> 8 seconds *''Shadow Form R: ''While in Shadow form, Priest Boy will now gain 15% Damage Reduction. *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''Base damage of the active effect reduced from 35/70/105/140/175 ->30/60/90/120/150 *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''Scaling damage of the active effect reduced from 3% of Kaneki's maximum Health -> 2.5% of Kaneki's maximum Health *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''The effectiveness of healing effect from the Bleeding debuff reduced from 20% -> 15% *''Predator E: ''maximum stack of the passive effect reduced from 10 stacks -> 8 stacks *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''After bouncing 3 times, the gem will automatically detonate itself. *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''The sound effect when launching the gem is increased. *''The Second Magic Simulation R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 70/60/50 seconds -> 70 seconds *''Aestus Domus Aurea R: ''Mechanic adjusted from target skill -> self-cast skill *''Aestus Domus Aurea R: ''Nero will now always apply the Rose buff on herself. *''Fairy from Wonderland R: ''Base damage adjusted from 15/25/35 damage per hit -> 10/25/40 damage per hit *''Metatron - Mal'akh E: ''Cast range adjusted to 500/500/600/600/700 range and it now no longer increases its cooldown based on the traveling distance. *''Metatron - Artelif R: ''The radius of the powerful focused laser beam increased 120 radius -> 200 radius *''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception R: ''The effectiveness of the ability to block damage reduced from 100% Damage Reduction -> 50% Damage Reduction *''Mukushiki Shinkuumyouu: ''The condition to deal bonus damage adjusted from when target has Health lower than 50% -> 30% at initial level / 40% at level 6 / 50% at level 12 *''Ryuumeisen W: ''Silence effect removed. *''The Biggest Curse in My Career R: ''Cooldown reduced from 65/55/45 seconds -> 55 seconds ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Scaling bonus for shield effect reduced from 0.6 AD + AD x Equipment Level -> 0.4 AD + AD x Equipment Level *Bonus Armor and Magic Resist while Inori becomes melee range reduced from + Equipment Level)% of Inori's Attack Damage -> Level)% of Inori's Attack Damage ---- New Contents *Added 2D Cube mode to the game, starting at 2015.12.10. This mode available only between 6.00 PM - 10.00 PM *Added new items ( ) to the Synthesizing System. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 25 Diamonds. *On sale for 25 Diamonds. ---- ----